I Always Loved New Year's
by Angelfan15
Summary: Buffy and Angel spend New Years in New York City with their families. This is the fourth story in the I Always Loved Series. Read I Always Loved Halloween, I Always Loved Thanksgiving and I Always Loved Christmas first. AU. WIP.
1. Daisy's Cafe

I Always Loved New Year's

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own then Buffy and Angel would be married with a soccer team of kids by now.

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy is still in New York City with Angel and their families.

Chapter 1: Daisy's Café

Buffy laid her head on her boyfriend's arm as they road on the Subway in New York City. They were on their way to the American Museum of Natural History. They had already gone to The Ellis Island Immigration Museum. Looking up at her boyfriend who was reading the News Paper she smiled, he was such a nerd but he was her nerd. She cuddled back against his arm and look forward trying her hardest not to look at someone else but that was really hard to in such a crowded area.

"Hmm?"

Buffy looked back up at her boyfriend at the sound. "Huh?"

"Wow, our verbal skills are shot to hell today." Angel chuckled. "You were staring at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled before bending down to give her a kiss. "Oh." Angel mumbled as he felt his phone go off in his pants pocket.

"Gunn?" Buffy asked.

"No." Angel told her, with a furrowed brow. "Another friend, they just found out I am in town and invited me to a New Year's Party."

"Oh, cool."

"Do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Have I EVER passed up a party?" She smiled.

Angel shrugged. "You almost passed up the Halloween…."

"But I didn't." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "'Cause I love you."

Angel shook his head. "If only I had known then."

"Do you really think you would have asked me out sooner?"

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Well then you should have asked me out, Loser!" Buffy laughed nudging her shoulder into his arm. "So who's party is this? Not that I would know them."

"Her name is Kate." He said as he text her back.

"Kate?" Buffy raised her eyebrow. "That is a very girly name for a guy… right?"

Angel smiled. "Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Well, don't be." He said kissing her forehead. "Kate… isn't my type, anymore."

"Anymore? She was at some point?"

Angel chuckled. She is so cute. "We went on a few dates but that was a long time ago. A long, long time ago."

Buffy glared at him playfully. "How long?"

"A few years ago." He playfully glared back at her. "I have been to Kate's parties before, we most likely won't even see her. She doesn't mingle."

"What a bad hostess." Buffy scoffed with a smile.

"Yeah." Angel smiled giving her a kiss. He scowled when his phone went off again. He ignored it and kept kissing his girlfriend.

Buffy broke the kiss when his phone went off again, she took out her own phone. "Okay get that, it's going to bug me." She looked down at her phone to text Willow and Xander, they had text and called her so many times just because she forgot the contact them for a day. She needed to let them know she was still alive and kickin. She heard her boyfriend sigh and she looked over at him. "What's up?"

Looking up from his phone, he turned to her. "She wants to meet up before the party and 'catch up'…"

"Oh." Was all she said, she went back to texting Xander who had just told her that he was eating all the food in the Summers house. He better save her some Cheetos or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. "That should be fun."

"Okay…." Angel said slowly, eyeing her. "That's it? You aren't going to get upset? Jealous?"

"What I am going to get upset about is Xander eating all the damn Cheetos!" She pouted.

Angel burst out laughing. "I will buy you more Cheetos, Love."

"Thank you." She said sticking her bottom lip out even further.

Angel gave her a quick kiss, he couldn't resist. "If I go meet up with Kate, will you come with me?"

"Is it a must?"

"It is a request." He said, hoping she would say yes. He really didn't want to go see Kate alone.

Buffy smiled, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Now how can I deny a request from my favorite boyfriend?"

"I better be your only boyfriend." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

As the kiss ended Buffy smiled. "So why do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't want to be alone with Kate." Angel laughed.

"I thought you liked her… at one point." Buffy kissed him again. She loved Angel kisses.

Angel glanced up at the train went through a tunnel and the lights flickered. "Kate is…. Annoying."

"Angel!"

"What? I liked her for her looks, not her personality." He shrugged. Which earned him a slap in the arm from his girlfriend.

"And here I thought you were different." She said shaking her head.

"Apparently, not." He whispered and kissed her again.

/

"How can Earth have an orgasm?" Buffy asked out loud, scrunching up her face.

Angel couldn't hold in his laughter. The whole time they were at the Museum of Natural History she was asking questions about stuff she didn't understand. The way she asked was just so cute, she looked confused the whole time. "Organisms, Baby. Completely different thing but now I know what you are thinking about."

Buffy pouted.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her still chuckling.

"Oh my God! Totally!" She said all in one breath. "I mean, if you want to…"

Angel smiled. "We can go. I don't think I have seen you this confused since Mr. Miller gave that pop quiz on The American Revolution."

"That wasn't fun." She frowned at the memory, she really hated History. Why do we have to learn about it anyway? Let the past stay where it is, in the past! That is why it is called the past, can't we just live in the now? If they had a pop quiz on shoes then that would be a whole lot more fun! "What time do we have to meet Kate?"

Glancing down at his phone, he checked the time. "We should get going, we have to get over to the Upper East Side." He put his phone back into his pocket and took her by the hand as they walked out of the Museum.

/

Buffy smiled when they walked up to the Café that Kate told Angel to meet her at, it was called Daisy's Café. It looked so cute on the outside and the best past was the sign outside that said "Free cookie with every purchase" Looking over at Angel she noticed that he didn't have the same look on his face. Maybe he had been here and they weren't good. He gave her a small smile as he opened the door and held it open for her to walk in.

A blonde girl smiled and walked towards them. "Angel! Hey!"

"Hey, Kate." He said quietly as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh." Kate looked past Angel, noticing Buffy. "Who is this?"

"My girlfriend." Angel said putting his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her close to his side. "My very serious girlfriend, Buffy."

Kate smiled at Buffy. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I guess the grapevine isn't as good as it used to be."

"Grapevine?" He asked confused. "Who?"

Kate laughed as she walked over to a small table in the Café that already had a coffee on sitting on the table, it was the same table Angel had been sitting at when he first met Kate, she had walked up to him and started a conversation while they were preparing her order. "Your mom still talks to my dad."

Angel noticed there was only two chairs at the table, he pulled the chair out for Buffy to sit down and then grabbed a chair from a nearby table, placing it next to Buffy. "I wasn't aware they still talked."

"Yeah, sometimes." Kate nodded. "I wasn't aware you did serious relationship… or really relationships at all. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Well… yeah." Angel glanced around. "That was different."

"Why?" Kate asked.

Buffy looked at Angel, this wasn't weird at all. "Because… I was already in love with Buffy at the time." Before anyone could say anything else he turned to Buffy. "Do you want something to eat?"

Buffy nodded. "Don't I always?"

"Cupcake?"

"'Course!" She smiled.

Angel smiled back at her and got up to order.

Both blondes watched Angel walk away. "He didn't even ask you what kind you wanted, that was rude." When Buffy didn't respond Kate tried again. "How long have you two been together?"

"A few months." Buffy answered.

Kate looked surprised. "And it is already serious?"

"It has always been serious… I have been in love with Angel for a long time, we just weren't a couple." Buffy explained tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I can see why." Kate nodded. "Angel is very easy to fall in love with."

"Are you…." Buffy trailed off.

"No!" Kate said taking a drink of her coffee. "I just mean, he is a very good looking guy. Anyone would fall for him."

"Here, Baby." Angel placed a Red Velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting, a cookie and a Vanilla Latte on the table in front of her.

"Mmm, yummy." Buffy smiled looking at the yummy treats in front of her. Angel bent down to give her a kiss, she smiled against his lips and murmured. "Mmm, yummy." Buffy broke the cookie in half as Angel sat down. "Because the cookie was free you can have half."

"No cupcake?" Angel asked teasingly. "You know, I think the last time you actually gave up anything sweat for me was the night we got together."

"Mmm. That was different." She said as she chewed on her cupcake. "It was Xander's cupcake, but since you actually got me the same kind of cupcake that I offered you that night I will let you have a bite." She held the cupcake out for him.

Kate watched as he took a bite of the cupcake in his girlfriend's hand, glanced at the clock on the wall then back to the couple who were now kissing. Awkward. "So are you both coming to my party tomorrow night?"

They couple broke the kiss when she spoke up. "Yeah, we will be there." Angel licked some frosting off his mouth and smiled.

"Okay, cool. I have to get going." And with that she got up and quickly left.

Angel looked at Buffy, smiling. "I think we drove her away… which I am okay with." He kissed her again. "Feel like going back to the hotel?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled against his lips


	2. Fairytales

I am so sorry that this took so long to post, I had a little writers block problem.

Chapter 2: Fairytales

"Are you ready, Babe?" Angel called to Buffy from his spot at the desk in their hotel room.

Buffy scuffed as she put her dangly ear ring in. "The Party doesn't even start for a few hours." She called, and then mumbled "Why you are making me get ready so early is beyond me."

"Because you take too long."

Buffy looked towards the door to see Angel leaning against the bathroom door frame with his arms crossed and a small smirk.

"So not funny!"

"Oh, I don't know. It was a little funny."

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "You think you're cute."

"I'm pretty sure I know I'm cute." He laughed. "You look beautiful."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "Not too much?" She looked down at her new white strapless dress that she had bought after they met with Kate. "Your dad gave the okay."

Angel stepped further into the bathroom. "Since when did my dad start picking out your clothes?" He smiled down at her and put her arms around her waist.

"Since I told him we were going to a New Year's Eve Party and he asked me if I had anything to wear…" She shrugged.

"My parents love you." He smiled. "Not more than I do though."

"Well of course!" She smiled back, giving him a light kiss.

"Ready?"

Buffy turned back to the mirror. "Just a few finishing touches."

"Ah!" Angel turned around and walked towards the bed. "I'm taking a nap."

"It won't be that long."

Angel laughed. "This coming from the girl who made us two hours late meeting our friends at The Bronze."

"They didn't mind." Buffy said before putting her lip gloss on. "Well, my friends didn't mind."

"We have the same friends." Angel said lying down on the bed.

Buffy shook her head, putting the top back on her lip gloss and checking her lips. "No. You have a friend that I don't."

"You still don't like Doyle?"

"He called me a prostitute!" Buffy exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom.

"He didn't say those words exactly…"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, he never said sorry either." Taking a deep breath she grabbed her purse and long sleeve half cardigan sweater. She hoped it would be enough, not having to deal with snow before she hadn't packed for this cold weather… and a big winter coat wouldn't go with her dress. Snow wasn't just pretty to look at, it was cold! "Ready?"

/

Walking out of the elevator hand in hand Buffy and Angel were greeted by the man at the front desk. "Hello, Mr. O'Connor."

"Hi." Angel smiled. "Is our ride here?"

The man nodded. "Yes Sir. It is out front."

"Thank you."

"Are we taking a cab to the party? Cause that is going to take forever." Buffy said walking out the front doors. "Won't the subway be faster? Not that I am all that fond of the subway. I got boobed earlier."

"Excuse me?" Angel stopped walking to give her an odd look. "Boobed?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you know… when someone is walking by and their boobs touch your boobs."

Angel closed his eyes and nodded. "Of course, why didn't I know that… because when a girl gets boobed you want to be able to fantasize about it."

Buffy laughed and lightly swatted him in the arm as they walked further out towards the curb in front of the Hotel. Buffy looked around but didn't see a cab. "Okay, so where is it?"

"There." Angel pointed to the left at a carriage hooked to two white horses.

Buffy's eyes got large and her mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me, right?" She looked in awe at the large white convertible carriage, when her eyes landed on the horses she smiled brightly.

"How often do I kid?"

Buffy gave him an annoyed look but smiled when he held his hand out to help her into the carriage. "Thank you."

Once she was in the carriage Angel hopped in and sat next to her. "Cold?" He asked holding up a blanket that was folded on the seat across from them. He unfolded the blanket and laid it across their laps.

"You know this doesn't happen in real life, right? This happened in movies and Fairytales."

"It happens tonight." He smiled.

Buffy leaned over and lightly kissed him. "I love you."

"Let's save the I love you's for later… okay?"

"Why? What else are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

Angel just shrugged with an amused look on his face.

Buffy cuddled up closer to Angel and he put his arm around her as the two white horses pulled the carriage along the New York City streets.

/

"Angel, where are we going?" Buffy asked looking around.

Placing a soft kiss to her temple he smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Don't be so secretive. I don't like it when you have secrets." She pouted.

Angel smiled against her hair. "And why is that?"

"Cause" she looked up at him still pouting. "You know something I don't."

"That is normally what a secret is, Love." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

Buffy sighed dramatically. "Well, it's not allowed." Causing Angel to laugh.

/

"Rockefeller Center?" She asked as Angel jumped down out of the carriage, holding both hands out for her. She took his hands and carefully stepped down, not wanting to break a heel or fall. "Where is everyone? This place was packed the last time we were here." She looked around, not seeing a soul in sight other than the carriage driver.

Angel smiled knowingly. "I don't know." He pulled her gently by the hand. "Come on." He lead her over to a booth where an elderly woman sat with two pairs of ice skates sitting on a counter. Angel picked them up in one hand and took her by the hand again.

"Angel, as much as I love Ice Skating I don't think I am wearing the right clothes."

Angel sat down on a bench and set both pairs of ice skates down. "I think you are dressed just fine." He smiled looking at her tight white dress.

"For Ice Skating."

He gave her a small smile. "Please? For me?"

"Fine, but only because I am a sucker for you." She smiled back, sitting next to him to take her high heels off to put the white Ice Skates on.

/

They Ice Skated for about 45 minutes before Buffy noticed there was a man with a camcorder pointed at them. She kept glancing at him in hopes he would go away but he never did.

"Angel, I'm getting a little creeped out." She whispered as they skated while holding hands. "That guy over there has been recording us for a while now."

Angel shrugged. "Maybe he is waiting for me to fall so he can send it into America's Funniest Home Video's."

"Is that show even on anymore?" She asked. "Wait, that is so pointless right now. You're not even a little weirded out?"

"Right now I am just trying not to fall on my face." He smiled. "You're the Ice Skater here, I'm the fall-flat-on-my-ass guy. Besides I don't going after him would help, it's not very intimidating when someone falls on ice and has to crawl to the edge while trying to scare someone away."

Buffy laughed. "Point taken. You are actually doing very well, you haven't fallen." After Thanksgiving Buffy and Angel had gone Ice Skating on a date and she soon found out that her boyfriend wasn't perfect at everything like she thought he was. He spent more time on his butt, back and clinging to the wall at the Ice Skating Rink then actually skating but they had been working on it and he wasn't that bad anymore.

"Yet." He pointed out. "I haven't fallen yet."

"So I take it we are just going to ignore the guy and let him take out video home and add it to his creepy collection of videotaping random people."

"Pretty much."

Buffy gave him a small smile. "As long as we are clear."

Suddenly, Angel stopped skating. Buffy felt him lightly tug on her hand as she was moving forward. She stopped and looked back at him. "You okay? Do you want to stop now?"

"Just for a minute."

"Do you want to go sit down?" She asked him.

Angel slowly slid down on the ice.

"Angel, when I asked if you wanted to sit down I didn't mean ON the ice." She laughed.

"I know." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. She gave him a questioning look. "Buffy… you are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the only person I know I can tell anything to and you won't judge me or think any different of me. The one person I know I can count on. I can be completely myself around you and happiness just comes so easily when I am with you. I want to have the non-biker stereotype life with you- big house with a fence, a dog, 2.5 kids… even though you don't know what that means." Buffy let out a small laugh remembering their conversation on Halloween- the night they got together and Angel smiled as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Babe, I will even let you hold the remote control… unless I am watching Sports Center… or Pretty Little Liars."

"I like that show too." She whispered. "Did you see what people are saying on the message boards, they think Ezra is in on the A-Team. If he is, I'm going to be so pissed!"

"Well, we know from previous episodes that none of the Liars are safe from their personal lives being dragged… wait…" Angel shook his head to clear his mind, this conversation was going somewhere else. "Was there a yes in there somewhere because my leg is almost numb."

Buffy smiled. "There was meant to be a yes in there." She grabbed him by the forearms to help him get up.

He almost lost his balance but steadied himself and grabbed on to her. "It's so much easier going down than getting up." He looked behind him at the ice.

"Angel." She whispered. "Can I have my ring now?"

"Of course!" He smiled taking the ring out of the box and slipped his mother's ring off her ring finger, putting it in the small jewelry box to give back to his mother later. He slowly put Buffy's new official engagement ring on her finger. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For lying to you… telling you I was with my dad when I wasn't." He told her.

Buffy pointed at her finger which now had a very beautiful and most likely very expensive diamond ring on it. "This is where you and Gunn where?"

Angel nodded.

She smiled and kissed him. "By the way, 2.5 kids means the average amount of kids that families have… it doesn't mean someone wants half of a kid."

Angel laughed and kissed her again. "So you were listening to me."

/

As they walked back to the carriage she couldn't help but feel like a Princess and thought back to earlier in the night when she told Angel horse pulled carriages where only in Fairytales. Buffy stopped and looked up at Angel "Angel, your my Fairytale." She whispered.

To Be Continued…

Another chapter will be coming, hopefully soon! Please send me reviews and tell me how awesome I am. lol


End file.
